


The Fear of losing you

by QueenEmpath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bucky Barnes, Break Up, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint is An Asshole, Fights, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Bucky, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Beta, Not actual break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: After a fight and careless words, Bucky is sure he lost Rhodey forever
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Fear of losing you

It was a quiet night at avengers tower but the atmosphere inside the bedroom wasn't.

“For god’s sake, Jim. Why do you have to condemn Steve’s decision all the time!” Bucky shouted. 

“Well, attacking AIM facility without any strategy wasn't a smart move,” Rhodey said in the same tone. 

“You wouldn't be mad if Tony did the same,” Bucky accused. 

“Tony wasn't even in charge of the mission!, stop taking Steve’s side in everything” Rhodey scolded. He didn't like fighting with Bucky especially over the shit other people done 

“Like you wouldn't do the same!” Bucky shot.

“Well, unlike you, I wasn't fucking my _best friend_ in 40s” Rhodey shot. 

On seeing Bucky’s horrified reaction Rhodey realised what he just said. He always told Tony that he never had a problem with Steve and Bucky having a past. That they shouldn't hold something to the heart which ended seventy years ago. He opened his mouth to apologise but Bucky beat him

“Do you even think if you were in the 40s, I would've even looked at you?” Bucky said coldly. He knew the implication of his

words. He expected that Rhodey. would punch him, shout at him but the other man just turned around and left. 

* * *

Rhodey didn't come back to bed. Bucky twisted and turned the whole night. At 6 am Steve came to take him for morning

runs. Bucky got up immediately and ran to the guest rooms. To his disappointment, Rhodey wasn't there. He looked up and spoke

“JARVIS, where's Jim?” 

“Colonel Rhodes left for DC an hour ago, Sargent” replied the AI 

Dread coiled in his gut as Bucky stared at the sealing wide-eyed. Jim left him, _his_ Jim left him. was the only thought in his mind

* * *

Rhodey was working when the phone rang 

"Colonel James Rhodes speaking" Rhodey said 

_"Sugarplum, why the fuck you don't tell me!"_

"Tones? what the fuck. Why are you calling on my office phone?"

_"Because you aren't picking up your personal one!. why didn't you tell me?" Tony repeated irritated_

"Tell you what, Tones?"

_"That you and Bucky called things off"_

"WHAT!" 

_"um, Steve told me that Bucky told him that there won't be any_ double wedding. _Steve is very sad."_

"Tony, there must be some misunderstanding. I-I'll see you in the gale, bye" with that Rhodey put the phone down. 

* * *

Bucky clenched his fist as he saw Rhodey talking to King T'Challa. T'Challa was a great man and he was a great ally to avengers too but seeing the king this close to _his_ Jim was like a knife plunging in his gut. 

"Don't they look perfect?" Sam commented. Bucky whipped around and glared at him.

"Rhodes hit a jackpot, T'Challa will keep him _very_ happy," Clint said slyly. 

"But isn't the king married to some Lord M'Baku," Bucky said more to himself than to Clint 

"He's a king, he can keep plenty of husbands and wives in his harem. Rhodes will live a luxurious life, who cares if he have to share his _partner_ with others" Clint said nonchalantly 

"My Jim isn't like that!" Bucky said defensively. Clint just snorted.

"Your Jim?, last time I checked you both broke up," Clint said. Immediately Bucky held his collar in a painful grip. Sam intertwined before there would be any scene.

* * *

That night Bucky was heading to the kitchen to have water when he stopped in his track 

"My love, I can't wait to get home and be in your arms," T'Challa said. Bucky peeked inside and saw T'Challa holding a beaded bracelet which had a scene with a man's face on it 

" _I swear on Hanuman if I had to sit through another council meeting with your_ cousin _. I'll jump off the Jabari mountain" said the other man_. 

"Don't worry my love, I'll be home soon" assured T'Challa. Bucky knew it was wrong if to eavesdrop on a private conversation but it parked his interest

" _Are you bringing_ him _too_?" 

"Yes" T'Challa replied with a smile

_"I can't wait to have_ him _in our bed, sandwiched between us"_

Bucky backed away, he couldn't hear anymore. Barton as right. 

* * *

The next morning, Bucky saw Rhodey all alone. He decided to approach him before T'Challa arrive

"Please don't go with him," Bucky said. His voice filled with desperation. 

"Huh?" Was all Rhodey could say. Bucky put his fleshed hand on Rhodey's shoulder and spoke

"I-I know you hate me for what I said that day. I didn't mean it. I would always choose you regardless of any era. I love you and can't imagine my life without you. Please give me another chance, I'll be a better boyfriend. T'Challa just want to make you part of his harem!" Bucky said out of breath 

"Woah, Woah, wait a sec. I'm not going with T'Challa and I'm certainly NOT becoming a part of his harem. You were the one who is telling everyone that we broke up!" Rhodey said 

"B-Because you left. Even before I woke up" Bucky said in a small voice

"I received a call from my superior" Rhodey explained. Bucky opened his mouth but Rhodey pulled him close and touched their foreheads together

"I know you aren't a racist and I'm not going anywhere," Rhodey said. Relief washed over Bucky, as warmth filled him. 

"Wait, if it isn't you, about whom T'Challa was talking about that day?" Bucky asked aloud. 

Someone cleared the throat. Both of them turned around to see T'challa standing there. Bucky's face turned red with embarrassment the other man probably heard everything. Before anyone could say anything T'Challa's phone rang. He picked up the phone, a smile came on his face. 

"Yes Everette" 

"Are you ready?, yes I'll be there in an hour". T'Challa spoke walking away while the smile stayed on his face the whole time. 

Still in each other's arms, Rhodey and Bucky just grinned.


End file.
